


Corporal Punishment

by Sploosh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, hanzo isnt helping, mccree is hungover, this is hella gay, this is way longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sploosh/pseuds/Sploosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungover, McCree thinks he can get along with his day without incident. But Hanzo being Hanzo... Well, I'd think he learned his lesson. (EDITED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This is why you don't write at 2 am with no sleep. I redid a lot because it was terrible... Writing while tired is never a good idea.
> 
>  
> 
> This ended up being way longer than I intended. I woke up at 2 am with this idea and I just had to write it. Enjoy.

It was around 10:37 AM by the time McCree finally got out of bed. He'd probably get an ear full at some point for sleeping so late, but he didn't care. A night of drinking always came with morning regret, and he was sure regretting it now. The throbbing in his head hurt hard enough that it was making his eye twitch, and the light? Well, sometimes he wished he hadn't put his Peacekeeper in it's case, or he'd relish in shooting ever damn bulb in the room. 

Regardless, he eventually pulled himself off the bed. Heading for his dresser first to pull on something that wasn't tattered sleeping clothes before going to the bathroom. Morning routine and all, even if he took his sweet ass time doing it. By the time he was out of his room, it was 11:42 AM. Not bad, so far. 

Next was breakfast, even if it was almost noon he'd be hard pressed to find someone that would stop him just BECAUSE it was almost noon. Technically it was lunch. Maybe D.va would tell him, but D.va was the type to point redundant things out. She didn't understand what a hangover was. At least, he really hoped she didn't. 

Once in the kitchen, though, he was delighted to find no one in it. Good, getting in and getting out would be easier. He grabbed a soda first, chugging it like he'd never had a drink ever in his life before tossing the can haphazardly into the recycle bin. It helped a little with the bile that had settled in his stomach and the heartburn threatening him with pain later that day, he knew water would be better and a stomach ache would soon follow the massive amount of sugar consumption before food. Right, food... He'd nearly forgotten. 

Pre-packaged meals were something very common in the base. He wasn't exactly sure who's idea it was, but he loved them for it. It was only in this kitchen at this particular base, meals in plastic sealed packages to grab and eat on the go. It made it less of a kitchen, and more of a break room with a fancy fridge. It was probably for those that didn't have time to prepare meals, or those too lazy. But it was also good for those hungover, in too much pain to even attempt using a frying pan for anything other than smashing one's brains out. Far cry from what it was intended for.

He grabbed the first one he saw, opening it withot skipping a beat. It looked like some sort of chicken-ey soup. Something to fill him without weighing him down and making him more groggy than he already was. Disregarding the fact it was cold, he quickly scarfed it down when his body realized that, yes, food was a thing and he needed it. It was gone within a moment, and he knew he'd get it if he took another, so he tossed the package and closed the fridge.

Once that endeavor was over with, he made his way back to his room. Only slowing down when he heard that familiar hum he knew so well.

"So, you are alive." Hanzo said, his voice held his usual unamused tone, but McCree knew it was a bluff.

"Mhm. Only by a hair," He said, rubbing his face. Seeming to realize he was missing his hat. "Do you need somethin', Darlin'?"

Hanzo looked McCree up and down slowly. "You're hungover."

"Only a little," McCree said, pouting. "Don't give me that look, you've been hungover b'fore too."

"Once, possibly." Hanzo said, walking closer to smooth the other's messy hair. Planting a few kisses on his lips that McCree was more than happy to return. 

McCree let out a soft hum, pulling Hanzo closer by his waist. "Where've you been all mornin'?" 

"Working." Hanzo said, enjoying the heat radiating off the other as he pressed closer.

"Just workin'?" He asked, bringing his hands up to cup Hanzo's face. Trapping him for the moment so he could plant kisses on his face until the other pulled away with a disgruntled huff and a slightly flushed face. 

"Yes. Just working" Hanzo said, crossing his arms.

"Now," McCree started, pointing an accusing finger at Hanzo. "We all have our off days. Don't you even start."

Hanzo held back a laugh, if only to humor McCree for the time being. "I understand, I am only playing."

McCree grumbled at that, running a hand through his own hair to sooth the bubbling irritation. He never particularly liked being irritated with Hanzo, but the trobbing headache and general pain was wearing on him. "Come with me? I need a nap."

"Did you not just wake up?" Hanzo asked, curiously.

"Yes, but that's besides th' point," He said, putting a strong arm around Hanzo to pull him along. "Nappin' with my boyfriend is significantly better than just nappin'. Y' know? Warmer, more comfortable."

Hanzo didn't object to being pulled along. He had to agree it was better with someone else, among other things. McCree seemed agitated, and he had no where else to be for the rest of the day. It would be a well earned break.

The walk there was uneventful for the most part, the only interuption being Tracer and 76 arguing about various things in one of the meeting rooms. By the time they reached the living quarters, McCree seemed relieved to be in the comfort of his own room. Even if the head ache had somewhat died down by now, he wanted to relax and waste the day in bed.

McCree sat on the bed heavily, kicking off the shoes he didn't really remember putting on before sighing. Rubbing his face and head to relieve some of the sore heat that's settled on his skin. Only when he was finished with this weird ritual did he notice that Hanzo was still standing. Staring him down in a weird way that was strangly irritating to him.

"What?" He asked, voice gruff.

"Nothing." Hanzo said, brows knitting. McCree's mood was definitely off today.

"Uh-huh," McCree muttered, yanking off his own shirt. "Are you gonna get in bed with me, or are you just gonna stand there starin' at me as I undress?"

"I am just going to stand here." Hanzo said, crossing his arms. 

McCree wasn't particularly happy to hear that, he didn't really want to know if Hanzo was messing with him. It was very probable, but it was still very annoying. 

"Why do you gotta mess with me, darlin'?" He asked, trying his damnedest to not be a grumpy mother fucker. Hanzo was pushing it, for sure. "Just get in the bed, please?" 

Hanzo scoffed, the action making McCree twitch in annoyance. "Yes, _daddy_." He said, drawing out the word for emphasis.

McCree felt his eye twitch slightly. He tried, he really did, but Hanzo pushed him a little bit too far at the worst time. Before the other could even get on the bed properly, McCree had Hanzo by the collar of his shirt. Yanking him over and down, laying Hanzo firmly across his knees on his stomach. Hanzo didn't seem to understand what was going on, shocked into careful stillness as he waited for McCree to act. He turned his head, ever so slightly to catch the other's eye.

"Now, darlin'. As you may know, today hasn't been good for me," McCree started, holding Hanzo with both hands firmly once he started squirming. "Little... snot nosed kids, like yerself, sometimes need a bit of... corporal punishment. Every so often, to keep 'em in line."

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, but McCree yanked his pants down his thighs before he could utter anything more than a breathy squeak. Exposing his rear end for the world to see, Hanzo let out a hiss, struggling harder to get free as his face turned red from the realization of what was happening right at this moment. 

"Ah-ah. Naughty boys like you need punishment, rememeber? You know how it is," McCree said, bringing his real hand down to lay a nice hard smack on Hanzo's rear. Relishing the surprised yell it earned him. "Just a little reminder to... behave."

Hanzo tried oncee again to say something, curse the man out for embarrassing him, but another hard slap pulled a sharp gasp from him. In all of his years... all of his experiences, he'd never thought a day in his life he would _enjoy _such a terrible thing.__

__"Y' just had to go and push it," McCree hummed, leaning over the other to try and get a good look at his face. Another smack, another sharp gasp and various curses in Japanese. By now Hanzo's rear was turning a wonderful shade of blushed red. "You could tell I wasn't in a good mood, callin' me daddy, though. I think you like being punished."_ _

__McCree decided after a few more spanks, Hanzo had learned his lesson. Resting the offending hand on the small of the other's back to trace small circles with his thumb. Hanzo's face was beat red at this point, and he was sure he'd started to drool a little from how hard he was breathing, but the torture seemed to be over with. But he wouldn't put it past McCree to play a bluff and get right back into it._ _

__"Well?" McCree asked, leaning over once again to look at Hanzo, who only shot him a threatening glare. It did look significantly less threatening with such an adorably red face, causing McCree to laugh softly. After a moment of reveling in the flustered breathing and squirming of Hanzo, McCree let him go. A satisfied smirk gracing his face. "I think ya got the message. Now, shall we get back to business, please?"_ _

__Hanzo scrambled away from the other once released, standing to wipe the drool that had settled on his chin. "I have half the mind to end you now, Jesse McCree," Hanzo hissed, but it was very clear, to both of them, he didn't mean it. "If you are done, **spanking me** , I would be more than happy to comply." __

McCree laughed, his sour mood forgotten in the wake of spanking his boyfriend into a flustered, submissive mess. "C'mon, then. A little snugglin' will make you feel all better."


End file.
